The Seer: House of Order
by buona1996
Summary: What if the Osirian had a protector too? And Nina never left Anubis House? In between Season 3 and Touchstone of Ra. The Seer Comes! Also this is my first fan fiction so be kind. Thank you.
1. Destiny

The Seer: A House of Anubis Fan-fiction

Twist on Season 3 and "Touchstone of Ra"

Background: OC, Robert Victory Minter, is the Seer the protector of the Chosen One and the Osirian at all cost

Seer's Powers:

Visions of the past, present, and future

Knowledge of all things Ancient/ Egyptian

Creating Ma 'at(Order) were there is none

Controlling the power of the god Horus

Chapter One: DESTINY CALLS

I wake up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat all over my body. I know that something horrible is going to happen. But where….

I can only remember the dream that caused this nervousness.

_I am in front of a Victorian style brick house, with writing on it but I am too far to read it. All of a sudden a group of people in black come out of the house and two coffins follow. Then time passes, I have no idea how much time, and a woman in her mid-twenties, early thirties with a man with facial hair and a black bird, but it is stuffed, they hug and the woman leaves. And time passes even more with the same man stands out, till a teenage girl comes and walks inside. The same girl comes out but the woman, older, is there and they talk. Then a teenage boy comes to the same house…_

_Then the dream changes and I am in the house talking around a group of teen, I see that the girl and boy are there as well. Then a shadow falls over the room and I hear an evil laugh. A voice speaks saying "I shall shallow him and the world will enter an age of Chaos. The three of power will die and all will kneel to me." And the shadow falls with a flash of light…_

_I am now in front of a temple but it's in the middle of a desert and a woman's voice says "Protect them. You are the string of life for two. Give strength and love to allies. Give death and pain to enemies."_

"_What? Who are them? I do not want to kill anyone."_

_The dark voice "Then I have already one old man. Tip the balance of everything to mmmmeeee…"_

This would not be the first time I had a weird dream but this felt so real. Anyway I fall into a dreamless sleep after that.


	2. Dream Come True

Chapter 2: DREAM COME TRUE

Monday: 7 am (1 week till the start of the new term)

I wake up hearing my grandma, Theodora, calling me that breakfast is ready and that there is exciting news.

**NOTE**: My parents passed away in a plane crash when I was only a few years old. Do not feel sorry for me, I cannot even remember them.

I went downstairs to see my normal eggs and toast with blackberry jam. Today, however, there is a brochure next to the plate. I begin read it and the front page in big bold letters "**Frobisher Academy: A place that molds the minds of the next generation Est. 1930." **As I read though the brochure I see a picture of the brick house from my dream. I though okay that weird but it has happened before.

At this point I see that my grandma is looking at me and says, "Robert, I think that it is time that you had a new start in life and I promise that you will love the Academy.

I start to get angry because my grandma always tells me this type of things. I groan, "But I like my school and for the first time I have friends."

**NOTE 2:** I am shy and kind of a wall flower.

My grandma goes into her "I am the boss of you and you will do what I say" mood, "_Firstly_, I already paid and no refunds. _Secondly_, you can still talk to your friends by Sky-Pee (Skype). _Thirdly_, you are going and that is **final**. My grandma changes her mood to back to a kind, loving woman, "Now eat your food, and start to pack your bags."

I finish eating and go upstairs and get out my three small sized suitcases. I take out my favorite clothes first (it is mostly "Doctor Who" stuff) and put that in the first case. For the second case, I put some of my favorite books and posters. In the third case, I have no idea what to put in. Then, my grandma comes in and gives me three presents and orders me not to open them till I am off of the plane and at what over house I am going to live.

Tuesday: 10 am - JFK International Airport

As I am about to board the plane; me grandma gives me a hug and tells me to behave or else…

When I am on the plane, I sit next to a teenage girl, Nina, who is also going to Frobisher. She tells me all about the school, her friends, the house her lives in, the caretaker Victor and how of a rain cloud he is, and all of the things that he does to make their lives horrible. She told me so much about Anubis House that I wished that I lived there. Then came the question that I always hate, "What about your life?"

I told her about how I live with my grandma and how I do not have that many friends just my three best friends (Kayla, Rory, and Dominic). Nina looked hurt at that, I asked "Why do you look like you are hurt by that?"

Nina said that she like me and even though that we meet only a few hours ago she thought that we were friends. That when I saw that we were landing and everyone was getting up.


	3. Anubis House

Chapter 3: ANUBIS HOUSE

When I exited the airport with Nina, we went to the driveway and I saw that there were two cabs and the drivers and one sign with Robert Minter and Nina Martin. The ride to the school was somewhat boring; I did read my text messages from my friends asking me how the plane ride was and what the school was like, etc. I texted back that on the plane I meet this ready nice girl named Nina Martin. My friends were happy that I make a new friend. However, my grandma began giving me the third degree about girlfriends. In no time, I was at the school and after paying the driver I went to the headmaster's office. Mr. Sweet, "Come in." When I went in I saw the boy from my dream, and the funny thing is that he looked as if he had the same dream too.

Mr. Sweet introduced us, "You must be Robert M., and this is my son Edison. Edison this Robert the new student and your new housemate. Come in Robert, sit down and we can talk about the school and I can answer any question that you have. See you later Edison."

Edison said, "Dad how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Eddie not Edison."

After Eddie left, Mr. Sweet told me about all of the classes that I would be taking and said that my uniform would be on my bed in Anubis House, so I did get to see Nina, I cannot explain it, but it is almost as if I meet her before, that when I noticed that she was in my dream as well. Mr. Sweet finished telling me about the school schedule and told me to go to Anubis House and meet everyone but I was to talk to Victor the caretaker of the school first.

When I went to Anubis House, I heard laughter of the inside. I knocked on the door and it went silent and a woman opened the door. She said, "Yes, oh hi I am Trudy the house mom. Come in, sit down, and eat some food before Alfie eat it all."

"I need to talk to Victor Rodenmaar first but then I will, promise."

When I walked into Mr. Rodenmaar's office and he screamed, "What are you doing did you forget the simple house rules." Mr. R then looked up and saw that I was new and introduced, "You must be Robert, Eric told me that you were coming, sit down and I will tell you where you will be sleeping and the history of this house."

Then he gave a super long speech about the house and Robert Frobisher-Smythe and how great of an Egyptologist he was. He looked surprised that I was listening to the speech and he said that I would be roommates with Fabian and Eddie.

When I went downstairs, the party was still going on and I went to my new room to put my stuff up. The room looked small with the three beds and the three desks and the cabinets. After I finished unpacking, I remembered my presents and opened them. The first present was a necklace with the Eye of Horus on it and a note saying that it will protect me from harm and will open secrets lost to mortal minds. The second present was a book of Egyptian Mythology about The Beginning of Time, The Power of the Gods, The Conflict of the Gods, The Story of the Cup, The Story of the Mask, The Touchstone of Ra, The Story of the Three Mortals, The Seer's Curse, The Prophecy of the Seer, The Breaking of the Ankh of Ra, and The End of Time. The third present was a journal from Robert Frobisher-Smythe's private collection about the Seer and How to find the Lost Treasure of Ra. What was interesting about the journal was that on the first page it was the letter was to a person called T.Z.

I went to the party and the song playing was a slow dance and all of the couples were dancing. I saw Eddie dancing with a Goth looking girl with purple and red lines in her hair. I saw Nina dancing with a boy with dark brown hair. A ginger dance with a boy; that was looking at the food on the table. A tall blond boy dancing with a girl that looked as if she was trying to kiss him but she was too short. I stood next to the wall when a girl walked up to me and asked to dance I said "Such but I kind of bad."

The girl said "Oh, you cannot be that _bad_. Come on."

"Okay. Um… What's your name? Mines Robert but my friend call me Rob."

"My name's KT. Nice to meet you."

We danced for some time, and meet my other housemates. KT was super nice and an amazing dancer. Alfie was pretty childish. Amber was very girly-girl. Willow was kind of out there. Patricia was mean and tried to dup coke on my head after I said that she looked pissed, but Eddie stopped her. Fabian was shy. Jerome was kind of a bully. Mara was shy and she began telling all of these facts about science, I like her. Joy was nice. And Eddie well, he seemed nice but there was something about he that I couldn't it put my finger on.


	4. Shadow of Darkness

Chapter 4: THE SHADOW OF DARKNESS

When it was ten o'clock, Victor came in to the living room and said, "It is ten o'clock, you have five minutes precisely. Then I want to hear a pin drop."

Everyone rushed to go and to their room but I heard Nina tell the others, "Meeting in the attic when Victor goes to sleep, okay?"

The group, "Sure."

Even though it was lights out for the night, Eddie still wanted to stay up and tell stories about the ghost that lives in the walls of the house. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up Fabian and Eddie where not in their beds, but the time was only twelve in the morning. So I decided to go up to the attic to look for them sense that was were Nina said they were meeting.

After I slipped passed a sleeping Victor and the girl's wing, I found the attic door opened a bit. When I began to go up the stairs, I heard people laughing. I got to the attic door and opened it to find Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and KT sitting in a circle talking about nothing that made sense. Nina was saying, "Guys I had a dream that I was in the house but…"

By accident, the door opened and I fell into the middle of the group and landed right on the fruit salad (I must have looked like a mess). When I got I up was about to leave when Nina took me to sit down or leave and she would not talk to me again. _Well I could live with knowing what was going on, but I couldn't live with talking to just Trudy for the rest of the year and it would be a long year_, I thought. So I sat down and everyone looked at me like I was crazy to sit.

Nina began talking again, "As I was saying, I had I dream before I left that I was in the house with you guys, and Rob was there too. But then I saw Senkhara's ghost rise from the library floor…"

"What?"

"But that is impossible; she was banished to the underworld for all entirety."

"I such know. I did banish her. Remember."

"Wait who is Senkhara? And why is she making you guys so scared."

Nina filled me in on the secrets of the house and what happened for the past three terms, and how they usually save the world like every year.

**NOTE**: The three terms are Season 1 (Freshman Year), Season 2 (Sophomore Year), and Season 3 (Junior Year).

When she was done, Eddie began to speak, "I had the same dream too but Senkhara was not in it, Anubis was and he said that he would use the shadow to enter the mortal world to take revenge on those who destroyed his mistress's body and mind. Only question that I have is who is his mistress? Fabes do you know who she is?"

"I don't know maybe a priestess or something I'll check on the web, sorry."

I intercepted, "Anubis's mistress is Amut after she took over the Underworld. And one of the portals that he could use is a lunar eclipse. There is one in a few weeks it is all over the news." Everyone looked at me like I grow a third eye are something. Fabian asked, "How do you know that?"

I answered, "My grandma told me Egyptian myths when I was a kid. That was one of my favorite stories, but it always gave me nightmares about the final battle."

"Okay that weird. I mean who tells there grandchild about death and destruction?"

"My grandma said that I would need to know all of the myths when I grew up."

"It's still weird, next everyone will be having Chosen One and Osirian dreams too."

"I did have a dream like that too. But my shadow said that it will shallow "_He_", a new age of Chaos will fall to the Earth with his death, three will kneel, and it said tip the balance of everything. Also it called me old but I am only 17, that not old is it, and then there was a woman's voice said protect them."

Nina looked pale and tired and said that she wondered who I was, "You were in the entrance hall in the dream, and we had the same plane, now we are staying at the same house. What could it be? Who are you?"

At that time, Victor can running in the attic and screamed, "Everyone in their _own _rooms **NOW**! First night back and you are already broken the rules, and Mr. Minter I so hoped that you would be unlike the others. I will think of the best form of punishment for your group. Mr. Minter let this be a warning to you for the future. Bed now!"

After Fabian, Eddie and me went to our rooms, Eddie saw my Horus necklace and said that Nina had the same thing but it had a red gem for the eye not a blue one, and we went to sleep.

Dream:

_I was in Anubis House but the shadow was there and said, "Eye you should not have come. The Chosen One and the Osirian can fight the witch and the jackal, but they will die when they face me even with your help. Only one could possible fight me and win. He died long ago by Isis's hand. Soon you and the entire world will join him. Rest well it will be the beginning of the end for you. So sad that you will not live to see it." _


	5. Ra Calls

Chapter 5: RA CALLS

I wake up with the sun in my eyes and Fabian's sweet voice telling me to get up. "Victor's having a role call and everyone has to be there before we can eat breakfast and Alfie is groaning that he'll die from hunger."

"All right, just let me put on my uniform."

After I put on my uniform, I quickly ran to the living room where everyone was in a line with Victor giving them a death stare, but when he saw me he told me to stand in line with the others. Victor gave _everyone_ some kind of hard labor saying, "If one person falls out of line, then all get the blame." When he came to me he said, "Mr. Minter, you will … go through the pictures under the stairs and put them in chronological order and alphabetical order and put them in this books, then you will help Jasper in the Frobisher Library putting books in the right order and whatever else he needs to be done. Is that clear_?_"

"Yes Victor."

"Good. Off to school NOW!"

When Victor left, everyone, even Nina, looked like they wanted to kill me. On the way Eddie asked, "How did you get Victor to wrap around your finger like that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Victor is wrapped around my finger. He probably is acting nice because I am new."

"No when I was new he was totally mean to me and all of us, right guys."

"Yeah, Victor is crow who was turned human," said Alfie.

"Uh…he was more like a raven and Corbierre was his wife," continuing the joke Jerome.

"Corbierre is a male and interesting and funny, all of his jokes are on how crazy Victor is when he's alone," that is me.

When we went to the school, the first class we had was English with Ms. Harriet Denby. She was funny, loving, and a little out there but all in all alright. The next class was Biology with Mr. Sweet who tried many times to straighten the class out but he gave up shortly afterward because he always forgave the students. After Biology came, European History with Mrs. Fisher she was kind of depressing with her talk about how her cat passed away. Then was French with Ms. Valentine she was sweet and kind. Then came lunch and everyone headed back to Anubis House.

I pulled Fabian away and asked if he could be my tutor sense he is one of the smartest students at the school. He said yes.

After lunch we had a free period and the other students brought me to Frobisher Library, and began to tell me more about the secret club of Sibuna. Till Jasper came in and kicked us out saying we spent too much time inside and no time outside in the sunlight.

After we were kicked out by Jasper, I said that I wanted to check out a book and began moving though the books like it was my home (**NOTE**: I love all types of books but the best type for me is mythologies and books on ancient societies).

That's when I heard a voice saying, "_Bring me the Circle of Ra child and free me from the Underworld. I shall bring peace of mind to you and the other. Find the piece and all will be well." _That was when I saw a shadowy cloud of dust rise from the floor tiles and try to take the form of a person but was forced back into the center tile by a purple light coming from nowhere.

It was around noon time and the next class started in a few minutes, next we had Gym Class with Ms. Robinson. Then the next class was Family Ed with the school nurse Delia. The last class of the day was Drama again with Ms. Denby.

After that the Sibuna members brought me to a dead tree in the middle of the forest and had me burn my favorite book, _Alice in Wonderland_, when that was done Nina and the others greeted me into the group.

When we went to Anubis House, we had to start our chores and everyone when to where they needed to go. I went to the space under the stairs and there were at least two dozen large boxes full of pictures and journals by Robert Frobisher-Symthe. As I went through the picture I saw one that looked like Victor, the women from my dream, and a two other people. When I flipped it over the date was 1940. The picture also had the names of the people as Victor Rodenmaar, Sarah Frobisher-Symthe, Rufus Zeno, and Theodora Zeno. This was weird because the other women looked like my grandma but younger and happier. So I put it in my pocket and finished the first box. I put the pictures then in chorological order and in alphabetical order.


	6. The Ankh of Ra

Chapter 6: THE ANKH OF RA

After I was done with the first box and put the picture of the lady that looked like grandma in my secret box under my bed. I went to have dinner and Fabian said, "Rob, I can help you study tonight with whatever you want or I could help with your chores."

Jerome rudely interrupted, "Aw… the British secretly gay boy and the horny American gay boy on a date. Nina sorry but I think Fabian just broke up with you."

"Jerome just shut up. I would never hurt Nina like that, and I am not gay." Fabian said his face turning a cute red color.

"Well I think I am done." I said getting up and putting my dishes in the sink and going into my room. That was when my Horus necklace began to glow and the room filled with an amazing blue light and letters began to form out of the light. This is what it wrote, "_The giant dark shadow will shallow the sun. Chaos will rise at the break of dawn. Till the Circle of Ra is found in the place of tasks and unanswered questions_."

That was when Eddie came in and saw the words as they faded into nothing. He didn't seemed surprised that the necklace was writing. He said, "Don't worry about that; it happens a lot here I was freaked out when I found out that I was the Osirian. You must be important if that happened to you, but what is your title?" As he said this he got closer to me till he was only a few inches from kissing and if anyone walked in right now they would probably think that. Just as I finish that idea, Fabian can in and began to blush even more.

I ran out of the room and the house and continued to run till I was so far from the house that I was standing in front of the library. It was getting sunset and it was dark under the trees? I didn't even know that I was crying, when did I start to cry when I was in the bedroom or when I was running?

Then I saw a golden light coming from the library window. But the library was closed for the night, so maybe Jasper was still in there, but then way was the lights off. As I walked to the door, I saw that it was unlocked because it began to open when the wind blow. Almost like something or someone wanting me to go in…

Fabian's POV

When I walked into my room, I saw Eddie almost kiss Robert I began to blush some more than before because I didn't know that Eddie was gay and had I crush on Robert. I was hurt when Rob began to cry and run out of the house. _Okay Fabs you a)walked into something you were not supposed to see or b)Rob was scared and ran for it or c)Eddie was about to do something that Rob didn't want,_ I thought to myself. That was when Eddie walked to me and said, "So it is true Rob does have a crush on you and you have a crush on him. So why are still with Nina then?"

I worried that I was that see though said, "What makes you think that I have a crush on Rob? And you're the one it the crush on Rob, Eddie."

"Then tell me why you are on the border line of running after Rob and staying and crying till he comes back?"

After a long time, I said "I am not on the line I will go after him but not to stay that I love him but to see if he is okay." With that I ran out of the house to look for Robert, I think I will check the school first. Thank the gods of the Nile that Eddie didn't find out that I do have I crush on Rob.

Robert's POV

When I walked into the main room of the Frobisher library I saw the window on the second floor moved the light to the back wall of the library were there was no bookshelf and a picture of the Frobisher family in front of Anubis House. That was when I saw the Frobisher was holding an arch-like object and he was pointing it at the wall to the left. When I went to the shelf there was a book that read, "_The Story of the Book of Ra and How He Overcame Night with His…_" The last word was ex-out by old age. When I took it off of the shelf and saw that it had one of those book locks like what you would find on a diary of some preteen girl. My necklace began to glow again but it didn't write more words, it opened the lock and the book fell open. There was a golden arch in book and I took it out. The book was hollowed out in the middle but for the last page which read:

"_To find the next clue waits for all to see_

_In the Room of Stars and Light_

_Horus shall take his flight_

_For one to be."_

As I finished reading the page, Eddie and Nina came in a ran to me and began screaming about how worried about me they were and why I went to the library at night and that Senkhara would be here and that how dangerous she is. When they can to their senses they saw that I had the arch in my hand and that the necklace was still glowing and then to everyone's excitement Nina locket also began to glow and even weird was that the light mixed together and formed a purple light that lead to Eddie's heart and hands. That was when I heard the women's voice in my head again saying, "_The ritual_ _of the Seer begins. Chosen One and Osirian here is the missing piece of your connection if found. The line of Ra's warriors continues. The Seer's first give is given. Fair well, The Three of Truth."_

That was when the gas lady, Senkhara, began to rise from the floor tile again. She spoke in a different tongue (but it sounded familiar somehow), "_The Seer is discovered, child, you should be proud of this and your faces are whiter than the Sands of the Great Desert_."

Nina stood to her and spoke, "You do not scare me Senkhara, _By the power of Anubis…_"

Eddie jumped in, "_We banish you…_"

I felt like the spell was missing something, "_To the End of Time and the Darkness that follows."_

After that I think I blacked out because the next thing I knew was…

**I know this chapter is long but I wanted to get the ritual in this one. If any of you readers/fans hates the idea of Fabian being gay, sorry, but he is in this fan fiction.**


	7. The Seer is Born

Chapter 7: THE SEER IS BORN

When I wake up I was on the floor of the library and Eddie, Nina, and Fabian were around me looking worried. I smiled weakly that was when I felt feverish and wanted some water. I tried to speak by realized that I couldn't because someone was giving me CPR, when I began to shake my head the person moved away and I saw that it was Victor. I dry spited and tried to get up but I was too weak and Victor told me, "Lay down and be still you fainted but what Edison told me, but what I want to know is why were you four in the library at this time of night?"

Nina broke in and said, "That we were going for a walk and we saw that the door was open so we went to see if anyone was in here and Rob hit his head on the door and was knocked out."

Victor could easily tell this was a lie but decided to drop it for now, "Mr. Miller please go to Anubis House and tell Trudy that she will have to do lights off tonight. It may take a long time to get Mr. Minter to the house tonight."

With that Eddie left and I felt like I needed to go with him but Victor picked me up with Fabian's help, and began to carry me to Anubis House. It felt good to be so close to Fabian without it being weird and soon I fell asleep again and in my dream was so different from the ones before.

* * *

Dream:

_I was in a gold aura and moving though the grounds and the gold light was burning the grass around me. That was when I saw that I was producing the light, but I wasn't myself because there was a man's voice telling me what to do, "Follow my old enemy and kill him, Seer." I tried to fight back but it was useless he had full control over my body but my mind was still mine. I knew that if he took my mind I would be gone forever with no chance that I would or could come back. The shadow from my other dreams came right in front of me, and for the first time I saw his eyes they were huge, snake-like, and blood red. I knew that if it was just me I would be dead by now or begging for death. He said, "Ra good to see that you are making use for that useless human boy after all. How much do you control, destroyer? Then again it doesn't it matter to me because the other two are fighting their own enemies right now, and you will be eaten today."_

_Me/Ra said, "What are you doing to the Chosen One and Osirian?"_

_The Shadow replied, "Nothing that should bother you, Ra! Bye forever." With that he opened his __**mouth**__…_

* * *

I woke up in my bed with Trudy putting a wet wash cloth on my forehead, when she saw that I was wake she said, "Robert good to see you awake; the others were asking about you, epically Fabian, Nina, and Eddie."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About thirteen hours, Victor wouldn't let anyone inside the room but the nurse, Mr. Sweet, me, and himself. With good reason you have a temperature of 104 º F. Fabian and Eddie had to sleep on the couch last night. You should have seen their faces when they woke up, they were mad till they remembered you being sick and all. Lunch is in a few hours if you feel like it you could come out and have some of my famous chicken noodle soup with black pepper."

"Thank you Trudy."

"Rest Up, dear, so you can be better."

* * *

Lunchtime:

When I went out of the room and saw Eddie, Nina, and Fabian talking by themselves, I walked over to them and be feel great in a few seconds. Willow came up to me and gave me a huge basket of flowers saying, "Everyone knows about how sick you are…so I went to pick this during school I hope you like them!"

"Thanks, Willow, I think I am getting better because of them."

"SQUEE! Oh what happened you, Nina, and Eddie's auras are connecting, I never saw that before. So are yours and Fabian's, bye."

"So, Robert care to tell us how you found this arch thing in the library, the clue to the next piece, and why was Sarah talking about?" said Nina.

"I saw this gold light coming from the library and when in the door was unlocked, and in one of the books there it was waiting for me."

"Okay, but Sarah and what is a Seer anyway?"

"Well, a seer is someone who can see what others cannot like Willow and her auras, but to the Egyptians there was only one seer and he/she was the protector and great connection to the Osirian and Chosen One. I just learned this like last night as well as your and Eddie's powers, they are so cool."

After eating everyone went to do their own thing as a couple but Nina, Fabian, Eddie and I went to Nina's room and began to talk more about the Seer and the next piece. "My story book said that there were four other pieces and that when put together during a lunar eclipse, they would form the Ankh of Ra which could give the person total power over Ra, which explained why the shadow wants it so badly." I said.

When we began to break down the clue, Fabian came up with the idea that the next piece and clue had to be in the Chamber of Horus in the tunnel system under the house.


	8. The Chamber of Horus

Chapter 8: The Chamber of Horus

12:30 pm Friday

After Nina showed me the secret way into the basement through one of the ovens in the kitchen, we when to the chamber room and looked around and I found the piece on the orb in the center of the room, it was a bronze bar, when I removed the bar the orb that created the light. The light then began to write words which read:

"_Ra's last hand is with the next clue,_

_Look for the place of under the flowers of the desert,_

_Follow Anubis's path to the land silent and bliss,_

_Only fate can lead you to this place."_

Nina and Eddie began to talk about how the next piece of the Ankh may be in Frobisher's Tomb just outside of the school grounds. They were about to go when they saw that it was almost time for the next class and had to go back to school.

They left Fabian and me alone, it was so weird being in the same room as him after all that happened yesterday. _Was it just yesterday that Eddie almost kissed me as Fabian walked in? _I thought to myself. When I was about to go, Fabian took hold of my arm and said sadly, "Rob, I know about you and Eddie…its okay. You could have just told me."

Fabian began to cry and tried to leave but I began to hug him, as he cried more and more I just held him in my arms. Fabian was murmuring words that were too soft to understand. Fabian when he was done crying said, "I am so confused. I am with Nina and she is my best friend, but I _like _you a lot. What should I do, Robert?"

"Whatever your heart tells you to do, okay. I am sure you will make the right decision."

"I think that my heart is saying you. So …" with that Fabian kissed me, his lips were so soft like silk and his hair smelled like roses and strawberries. I _**loved,**_ to say the least, it and before I knew it I was kissing back. I knew that I could never let Fabian go again be it the death of me. If Eddie or Nina walked in right now they would get an eye full, and they probably would never forget it either.

* * *

3:30 pm Friday

When school got out I couldn't wait till Fabian came through the front door, but to my disappointment Fabian never came and when I asked Eddie, "Where is Fabes? I need to talk to him."

"I think he is on a date with Nina or at the library with Nina. Sorry dude."

"Okay I think I will go do my chores now." Because I was sick today and got better I did got some more of the boxes and finished about ten more of them. When Fabian walked in he ran right pasted me without even saying hi. _Something must be up with him or he just didn't see me. I think I will stop for today I did do two more boxes after all._ I thought.

When I entered my room Fabian was on the bed and crying again. Fabian looked up with his big blue eyes and said, "Get out Robert. You are destroying my life with your dumb ideas about listening to my heart." Fabian began to cry again.

"What is wrong Fabian? Or should I talk to Nina about what is going on."

"She…She broke up…with me."

"Okay, I thought you wanted that or did you just kiss me for the hell of it."

"I don't know why I did that I just did, and what is trouble about it all is that she knew about my crush on you. And …" the tears came again, "she is now with Amber."

"I am confused did you want to break up with Nina or not."

"Yes…no…maybe?"

"Okay let's go eat and talk about it this some more."

At dinner everyone was watching Nina and Amber flirt with each other. Pretty soon everyone was done. After dinner, Eddie, Fabes, and I were in our room when Eddie broke the silence by saying, "So are you two a couple or are guys so sacred of each other that you are not talking?"

"We are… what are we Rob?" said Fabian.

"I think we are borderline couple, but Fabes is too shy to talk about the kiss. Oh … did I just say that forget it Osirian. That is an order."

"Wait you two kissed! When? Where? Was it good? Bad? Is that why Fabian is quieter than normal?"

"After we found the last piece. In the Chamber of Horus. It was fantastic. Yes, I think so. Fabian?"

Fabian was so quite I was scared. When I turned around Fabian had his earphones on and had the music blasting out to where I could hear it perfectly. Fabian took out the earphones and said, "Good you to are done beging gossip queens. Do you want to find the next piece now or wait till tomorrow which by the way is the lunar eclipse and Anubis's return so not good for anyone?"

"Fine but I want to know everything about you two afterward, you hear."

When we got to Frobisher's Tomb the same light that was from the library was there…

**NOTE: More about Fabian and Robert's relationship coming up, the next piece, and Anubis's return. And much, much more in later chapters. **


	9. The Tomb

Chapter 9: The Tomb

When we got into the Tomb, there was an orb of golden light like the one in my dream and in the library, but it was hovering around the center of the tomb. Eddie and Fabian were staring at it in wonder, because the shadows from the trees were all over the outside of the tomb. I just watched them till the orb was fading. When the orb was gone, we began to look all over the tomb but there was nothing. When we were going to leave my necklace began to glow and I began to move to where it was brightest. The brightest area was in the center of the room and I moved the necklace up and down trying to find what was activating it. It was the tile in the floor but when I tried to open the tile it did nothing. I was so confused and asked, "What could open the tile?"

Eddie said, "Maybe Nina's locket?"

We all looked at each other and began to run to Anubis House to get the locket…

* * *

When we got to Anubis House, we ran to Nina and Amber's room but the door was locked. After about five minutes of loud knocking, Victor came in and asked what was going on. We told him that Nina took something from our room and we wanted it back. So he commanded, "Ms. Martin and Ms. Millington to open the door now or I will break this door down."

Nina and Amber finally opened the door and said, "We were doing yoga and the music was loud so we could it hear us."

Eddie whispered, "Yeah 'yoga' and nothing else."

When we walk in Amber's bed was a mess and the girls' hair was messy too. I told Nina that I needed her locket for the next piece. Amber was so mad that Nina didn't tell her about the quest for The Ankh of Ra and said, "I think I will join this quest; seeing as how I helped with the other quest, too."

We told Amber all about how far we are and that there are only a few pieces left of the ankh.

* * *

When we got to the tomb again the orb of light was there again but it was dimmer than before. I got to the tile and told Nina that she had to use her locket to open the tile. She got to the tile and her locket began to glow but the tile didn't open _again_. That was when my necklace glowed too. When the red and blue lights meet the new purple light opened the tile and it broke off of the floor and under it was a secret compartment and the piece was in it. Amber jumped in and took the piece but it burned her hand and it wrote:

"_Only of birth right shall touch life"_

When I took the piece from the ground, a ray of light the window above the coffin began to write:

"_The ancient game shall lead to the next_

_The Seer and Ra work and walk as one_

_Light and Death work together_

_With this piece found only one has to go"_

* * *

Later that night I saw Victor walking the house like something bad was going to happen.

Willow was throwing oil on everything saying, "Tonight was a bad night. Robert, you should watch for a sign, because your aura was gold and warm and that there was another face with yours. It is weird because that never happened before."

It was around eight pm that the moon came out and it was a bright orange-copper color and everything was quite almost like everything was died. A voice in my head told me to go out and pray to Ra and the other gods for protection.

When it was ten o'clock the ground began to move and everyone in Anubis House went outside and that was when a portal of swirling sand comes out of nowhere and screaming comes out of it but no one but Nina, Eddie and I can see it, though Willow began to cry and said, "The voices of the dead are screaming whatever is coming is bad like very bad, evil almost. Everyone is running, run but it is too late. He is coming, the jackal and a shadow. God it burns to look at him…" Her eyes began to glow blood red and she fell down.

Everyone was worried about her and ran to her, everyone but me. I ran in front of the portal and prayed to Ra that what I was about to do would save Willow, and if I failed then my life force would go to her and with that I jumped in to the portal…

* * *

_The screaming was so loud that I could hear it from all around me and there was darkness all over but I was producing light. When the light became strong the souls of the dead stopped and bowed to me, that was when I saw that I was on a reed boat and in the center there was a throne of fire. In the front of the boat, there was a sha which is one of Set's favorite animals and it began to change into a man. When the transformation was finished the man said, "My lord it is good to see you again after so many centuries of waiting for you. A few more hundred years and I would have left. Oh…you are not my master you just look like him. Well seeing as how you are bringing light here, I guess you can stay for tonight but do not ever show your face here again. But you are mortal so you have free will so I do not care, just as long as my brother is brought back to power I will be happy but I did kill them so… What was that? Set is my name by the way you probably don't care, no one like me anymore anyway."_

_That sound was Anubis and an undead army rising from the darkness. "Oh it is just my son in the last house of night giving us a farewell goodbye. Hello son, you probably hate me though."_

"_Yes father you were right EVIL is so much better than Ma 'at. Sorry but I have orders to kill you and the Seer."_

_Anubis then raised his sword and… _


	10. Anubis, the Chosen One, and the Seer

Chapter 10: Anubis, the Chosen One, and the Seer

Last Time in The Seer: House Of Order

…"_**Yes father you were right EVIL is so much better than Ma 'at. Sorry but I have orders to kill you and the Seer."**_

_**Anubis then raised his sword and… **_

Robert's POV

_Anubis then raised his sword and he was about to kill Set; when another portal opened up and Nina walked in saw what was going on…_

Nine Hours before…

* * *

Nina's POV

When I saw Robert jump into the portal after Willow when all crazy, I knew he was going to save her and all of us one way or the other sadder way. So when everyone was back in the house watching Willow burn in her sleep, I walked out and stood in front of the portal. I closed my eyes and saw Robert with the god Set, but the good Set on a boat in the Underworld, but Anubis, but Anubis, was in there way a long way off.

_I jumped in and heard laughter and children running…_

* * *

Eddie's POV

I saw Nina ran in the portal after Robert, but I knew someone had to watch the other side of it just in case if something bad walked out, and there was Willow how did she see all of that stuff, hear the dead screaming, and the shadow and the jackal who were they?...

* * *

Robert's POV

_When I saw Nina I wanted to tell her to run back and close the portal and forget me, but then I saw that see was followed by all of the ghost and souls that I passed on the way here and they looked mad at Anubis and his army of the bad undead and demons. I saw a staff of gold and took it and jumped out of the boat and faced Anubis and began to fight him. I was much weaker than I thought I would be and soon I was on the ground with Anubis's sword pointing at my chest. That was when I saw that all around us the dead were fighting the demons but they were untrained and losing ground fast._

_Then all of a sudden, I felt stronger and blasted Anubis off of his feet. That gave me time to plan my next move and I choice to run to Nina…_

* * *

Nina's POV

_When I saw Rob running to me, I thought that he lost the battle with Anubis. When he got to me he said, "Nina you must fight him. You are descended from the High Priestess Ameris. If anyone can win it is you Nina you must fight Anubis. I believe in you. Please…the world needs you to win."_

_When I got to Anubis he seemed shocked that I was there and not Robert because he said, "The Chosen One where is the Seer? It is rude of him to let a woman fight in his place."_

"_I have taken his place Anubis fight me."_

"_Fine but I have no orders to kill you now."_

_When we began to fight Anubis seemed weaker and weaker with every thrust of his sword, to the point where I could hit him successfully. After Anubis was on the ground with my sword, wait when did I get a sword, I had a piece of wood before, the battle was won by your side and the souls were cheering and happy that they had their land back again, but four souls were coming my way with Robert._

_After they got to where I was, Anubis was gone and only a pile of black sand was where he was. Robert introduced two of the souls as his parents and they meet in the middle of the battle, the other one was Ameris, and the last one I was so happy to see that it was Sarah. I tried to hug her but I went right though her._

* * *

Robert's POV

_Nina and I were so happy that the Underworld was back in the hands it should be, but then Ameris said, "Children though this battle is won, Osiris is still gone and Anubis… well Anubis is still evil, but he's old self is still in there somewhere. It saddens me to say it but you must get him back fully because if you don't then horrible thing will happen and I love him."_

_Sarah said, "Ask your grandmother for help, Robert. A great general is not measured by his victories but by his heart."_

_My parents said, "And son no matter how much people tell you we love you and always will. We just wish we could see you walk and talk and grow-up to the strong man you were tonight."_

_I asked, "What is that shadow that I see in my dreams?"_

_Ameris said, "That is not the best question to be asked now or ever. You will find out latter, though and your tree friend is perfectly fine, Ra saved her as a reward for your fighting."_

_And with that she opened the portal and brought us back to Anubis House…_


	11. The Secret Tunnel

Chapter 11: The Secret Tunnel

When we were brought back to Anubis House Eddie, Fabian, and Amber were standing out front waiting for us. When I saw Fabian all I could think about was how much I loved him and how much I would protect him, and I ran to him hugged him and kissed him. _God_, I thought, _I can never get over how much of a great kisser he is._ By then everyone in Anubis House came out and saw Fabian and me, and Amber and Nina making out they just stared and stared and stared. It was like that till Victor came out and told everyone to go to class. Alfie said, "Um, Victor it is Saturday so no class."

"Then go to the library and study or do your chores."

"Library got it."

"Everyone but Willow, Nina, Robert, Fabian, Amber, and Eddie."

After everyone left the house and the seven of us were in Victor's Office, he asked, "Anyone care to tell me what is going and why did Willow have a black out last night?"

"Victor, Anubis tried to break into your world and that is what Willow saw." I said.

"But what is the shadow she saw not Senkhara and Rufus I hope?"

"No, it was…well we don't know what or who it is."

"I think I have an idea but I hope I am wrong."

"Wait I saw what now and why did I back out and why does Nina and Robert look like they were near the dead?"

"Nothing to worry about Willow, and we were not near the dead."

"Ms. Jenks you may leave."

"Thank you Victor."

"Anything I needed to know … no. All of you are to help Robert with the boxes and pictures." said Victor.

Downstairs we began to talk about what happened last night and all of the new information we got, I told Fabian that I mastered must of my powers and he kissed me and I kissed back. We finished the boxes in a few hours and deicide to go to the tomb and look for any more clues that could help with the next piece.

As we were walking we ran into the rest of Sibuna and Amber began talking about the Ankh and how powerful I am, blah, blah. I kind of tuned her out and before I knew it Sibuna was reformed and we were at the tomb.

When we got there everyone began to look for more clues. After about an hour we found nothing and decided that it was best it go look for clues over the grounds in groups. I was paired with Fabian and we were given the tunnels to look for.

When we got to the last chamber the orb of light was there but it was facing a wall with a picture of Anubis in jackal form on it and a necklace, which looked like mine, on. When I got to the wall, the wall opened and the orb of light flow into the new tunnel. When Fabian and I walked into the tunnel the torches lit in blue flame which gave it a creepy feel to it, as the tunnel moved on the torches became farer and farer apart till we could no longer see the next torch. That was when Fabian took my hand and said that he was scared, and my necklace began to glow and another tunnel opened.

This new tunnel lead to another Anubis Chamber but this one was filled with books and scrolls and in the middle of the room were two things: one a book that title was, "_The Elixir and Immortality_" and the other was the next piece. Fabian looked at me and said, "Robert it is your choice the piece or life. Listen to your heart."

"My brain says the elixir, but my heart says the piece." I picked the piece and the ground began to quake and the book feel into a pit. The light from the torches began to write:

"_The last is with the one before this,_

_Ra's Ankh shall be finished with it,_

_It came from the Sun,_

_And the opposite came from the Moon."_

When we got back to the main house, everyone was back and said that they were unsuccessful in finding anything. That was when Fabian showed the piece to the other Sibunaians and said, "There is only one piece left so we must find it before Anubis and the Shadow come back."

Later that night when I was in bed with Fabian (No we did not have sex we just were together) I feel asleep.

Dream:

_I am in the Underworld but this is a different place because there is a Lake of Fire, and_ _Ameris came to me and said, "Seer tell the other two that Osiris is found and Anubis is under lock and bee."_

"_You mean key."_

"_Whatever, the Underworld is free from the snakes' control and the Land Of Demons is being invade by the souls and the older gods as we speak everything is going well, too well. Do you have all of the pieces?"_

"_No I still need the thing that comes from the Sun."_

"_The Sunstone should be with the previous Seer."_

"_Who is that?"_

"_Your last living relative."_

"_Grandma? Okay."_

"_Yes, the old lady is powerful for her age."_

"_How do I get it if she is miles away on a different continent?"_

"_As she passes the Trail of Death."_

"_She has to die first!"_

"_Yes it is the only way."_

_The dream changes and I am in front of a throne with Shadow on it and I see a huge army of demons being killed off one by one it all of the land is blasted with light coming from nowhere. Shadow says, "See, Seer, what you started. That army may have been destroyed but Chaos and Ma 'at must be equal you gave me even more power than what I had in centuries. I can now enter my body again…"_


	12. The Last Piece Comes with Death

Chapter 12: The Last Piece Comes with Death

When I woke up, I was sweating and scared. I was alone and I was in a dark room, till Eddie came in and turned on the light saying that it was almost noon and Fabian was at the Library helping Jasper organize. I asked, "Why does the library need to be organized?"

"Someone broke in last night and tried to steal something."

"Who would want to steal a book?"

"It was the book that was the piece was in, Robert, who ever tried to steal it must know."

Then Trudy came saying, "Robert your grandma is there to and says that she has something important to tell you."

When I went into the living room, my grandma was talking with Victor about something. As she saw me, she tried to get up but she was too weak which is weird for her because she was to strong headed to give up on something like that. She began to tell me all about her life her before she was forced to leave for safe reasons, she said, "When my brother, Rufus, went crazy with his powers I left to prevent the Ankh from forming in the wrong hands."

"That was how you went to America and meet Granddad."

"Yes, but now _you _must form the Ankh or he will rise and chaos will rain down on the earth and life will end."

"How do I form the Ankh?"

"Noon on the middle day. That is when the Ankh can be formed."

"What is I can't."

"You can because you no matter how small are a Zeno."

"Yes, grandma."

That was when I saw Ameris, she said, "Anubis is back to his old self and promises to help fight that Snake _with _the Chosen One in the battle."

"Robert, Robert introduce me to your ghost friend here."

"Sorry, grand this is Ameris, Anubis' lover and the first Chosen One."

"Good to meet you priestess."

"As you old Seer, now if you will come with me."

"Sorry but I will go _but_ on my own terms is the understood?"

"Of course but you will come with me but Ra's rest."

The rest of the day went but fine if you minus the fact that my grandma was going to pass at sunset. I introduced her to Fabian and she said that she was proud that I found my love, but I may have to give him up if it meant peace. I understood completely.

At a few hours before sunset my grand was so weak that Trudy called an ambulance to take her to a hospital but before she went she gave me her necklace that was an amber stone that was cut to look like an orange tear drop.

That night I was on the phone with her just listening to her breath calmly which she never would have before. Then I went to sleep and fell into a dream less sleep in Fabian's arms.

The next day, Trudy woke me up and told me that my grandma passed away around midnight. So Ra's rest was midnight not sunset. She said, "I will give you a few minutes to get ready for her will reading at nine, if you want I am sheer that Victor and Mr. Sweet will let you take one other student. I am so sorry."

When we went to the lawyer, all he said is that all she left me was everything and that no one that was part of the family was alive and that I was the last of two every rich families, my mom's and my dad's.

After that I went to the school and planned that I would wait till Wednesday to form the Ankh and everything would be good then.

Monday passed by easily, but Tuesday was boring because there were test in every class and I finished on them all, so Fabian and I went to the library to talk about the plan for when I would reform the Ankh and what the game plan was if the Shadow came before Wednesday. We would hold him back till was noon then I would make the Ankh.

When it was lights out, I fell asleep and in my dreams:

_Ameris was running from a red lake that in the center there was a corpse of a giant red snake that was infinite in size it seemed. When Ameris saw me she said that this was what was coming if Ra was not wakened up and that only him and me could stop it._

_The dream changed and I was above the snake's head when the shadow looking more solid than ever, came and said, "When I find a way in I will rain down on Geb and the end will come."_

_And he entered the forehead of the snake and the eyes turned from milky white to a milky pink color…_


	13. It begins

Chapter 13: It Begins…

It was Wednesday finally, and it was storming and dark with little light from the Sun coming through the clouds. Willow was burning up again and saying, "_Ameris comes to protect the world with Anubis's help. Ra comes to take his prize away. Seers far and wide die with the burnings of Apep in their minds. It burns to see his face and it burns to see Apep move. The flame of the Sun comes thought the clouds by noon's high might._"

Mr. Sweet came to the house and said that school was closed today because the light and heat wouldn't turn on. Everyone was happy and we just fell in to laziness and sleeping.

When it was 11:30, I began to feel sick and tired. I heard a voice in my head saying, "_Ra is sick. Chaos is rising to end life and the Ankh is gone. Rebuild it please for all things and the society of followers."_

When it was five minutes to noon Nina and Eddie came to me and said, "Robert, are you ready to rebuild the Ankh?" It was then that everyone who was in the house walked into the entrance hall and a shadow fell on the house and everyone, but the three of us, blacked out. Then three portals opened one in the house, another in the library, and the last out in the grounds. I had no idea how I knew that but I just did. Out of the one in the house came Anubis and Osiris but they were faded and moved to Nina and Eddie and said, _"We come and fight for you, Chosen One and Osirian, and I bring the souls of the dead to help." _Anubis then became a part of Nina, Osiris then became a part of Eddie, and then millions of ghosts moved out of the portal and flew out of the house…

Eddie and Nina went to fight their own battles and I was left to form the Ankh of Ra by myself. With the five parts in the correct order, I said,

"_With the circle of life_

_The cycle of Ra is formed_

_As one they fight together_

_The Seer and Ra"_

Blasts of golden light swirled around the bedroom, and stopped and form the body of a man. The man was made out of pure light and said, _"Seer it is time to fight the forces of chaos and bring peace to the world. Do you take this quest?"_

"Yes, Ra I do."

"_Then we are one." _He then flew to me and was absorbed into my body. At the same time, the portal in the grounds opened fully and Apep was freed from the Underworld. We moved though the grounds till we saw the portal and Apep was brought out.

Apep said, "With the final breath of Ra comes death to all and the Sea rises again. Are who ready to die today?"

Apep then jumped up and transformed into his human version. He was now a man with red hair, red skin, and wear red color clothes, but the scariest thing about time was that under him the ground turned into the Sea of Chaos…

Nina/Anubis's POV

As we flew to library with Eddie/Osiris, I couldn't think of anything but Robert and the Ankh. _What if he cannot form it and Apep destroys him before Ra comes though?_ I though. Anubis being in my head as well said, _"He must do it because if he doesn't then we all are doomed."_

"_I understand that but what will happen?"_

"_Something that will no one could survive."_

"_But wouldn't that mean that Apep would die too?"_

"_No, now focus on the battle."_

We got to the library and everything was wrong because the bookshelves were on the outside and the walls were in the inside. Jasper was asleep in the middle of the library and a ghost was above him trying to enter him. It was only till we were inside that we saw that the ghost was Senkhara, but how was she back she was banished to the end of time. She said, "_Your banishment was not that long children. Today Apep will be freed and together we will be the rulers of the world!_"

"But he plans on destroying the world and you."

"_No, he cannot destroy me because you sent me to the end of time and the darkness that follows it is the place._"

At this point it was noon and Senkhara began to laugh. "_It is done, Apep the Great, is freed because of the Seer, ironic._"

She began to throw fire balls and lighting blast to stop me and Eddie. One hit Eddie but he did not fall down or was burned he just glowed Osirian Purple. He sent even stronger blast of lighting to Senkhara. She was blasted all over the room and she looked scared and said, "_Osiris and Anubis how is it possible the last person to take a god in their head die. I beg for your forgiveness my lords please I did not know that you where here."_

Osiris said, "_Senkhara you are guilty of the following crimes: Murder of a Pharaoh and citizens, Thieve, Using Chaos magic and Death Magic. Are there any last words you would like to say?"_

"_Please I beg you have mercy."_

"_This is mercy, witch! By mine power over the dead I take away your shadow and all of you soul. It is no more!"_

Senkhara just disappeared and the library was turned back to normal. And the Sun was shining again but it was just over the library and Jasper woke up and said, "What are you two doing here shouldn't you be in school?"

"School was closed today because of the storm, Jasper."

Eddie and I left because Jasper still kicked us out. That was when we saw that people were waking up and we ran to Anubis House to see if everyone was fine.

Robert/Ra's POV  
"_When are you going to learn, Ra that your time is up. Chaos has overpowered the world, and there is no room for you or order."_

"_Order has won every battle and will win this one. By the power of Ma 'at we banish you." _Apep disappeared and reappeared in a few seconds like before.

"_When are you going to learn old man at old trick no longer works on me."_

"_By the power of the three times of day we force you out of your body."_

Apep's human form was turned to dust and he was again a shadow. _"Wait till my body is fully restored Ra you will pay for this."_

The shadow opened its mouth and we were eaten, but then Eddie and Nina were here and blasted me and Ra from his throat …


	14. The Final Battle

Chapter 14: The Final Battle

**Last time in The Seer: House of Order**

**The shadow opened its mouth and we were eaten, but then Eddie and Nina were here and blasted me and Ra from his throat … **

Robert's/Ra's POV

The shadow was dissolved but was reforming quickly, we had only a few minutes till it was back again. _Seer the only way is to destroy Apep is to open your most powerful self_, said Ra.

_How do I do that?_ I thought.

_Forget all your earthly bonds and let in the light and power of the cosmos_, Ra said.

I let go of everyone I know and everything, but I did not have power I was now blocked off from my body and I was gone, just gone. I was nothing it was so scary because I saw everything but could not touch or speak at all. Ra tricked me into giving my body to him. I was now power less and nothing could get me back. I felt the void of nothing calling me but I fought it. I was weakening every minute.

Nina's POV

When Eddie and I freed Robert from Apep's shadow, he seemed different; the problem was that I couldn't tell what was wrong with him. It was when Robert turned around and faced us that I saw it, his normal brown eyes were gone and gold light took the brown's place. Robert was no longer Robert he was Ra but in a mortal body. Victor came running and saw Ra, he said, "Nina, Eddie try to get Robert to come back. If Ra stays as the only host in his body then Robert will be gone forever."

"What will happen to Robert and his body?" asked Fabian. _When did Fabian get here?_ I thought.

"Robert will become part of the void. The void is the place where souls that were evil would go. Robert's body will become dust and ash, so that Ra can enter in to this realm, again."

"How do we stop Apep and save Robert, without losing Ra?" I said.

"There is no way."

At that time Apep was thrown into the ground and it turned into the Sea of Chaos. There where little puddles of it all over the grounds but this one was the biggest. _Ra you must die today_, said Apep. Ra, then, left Robert's body and it fell to the ground. Robert's body was burned and black in places, but it was still alive that was good. Ra now fully himself said,_ "By the power of the mighty Aten, I banish all chaos from the earth and kill Apep ruler of chaos."_

Apep was dissolved and all the puddles of chaos energy were turned back to normal ground. But Ra was still there and he moved to Robert's body and said, "_Sekhmet's__ power I call upon to heal this body and return the soul that belongs in it."_ Robert soul was put back, we knew by the ray of white light that fell onto his heart and he became to chough but Ra also moved into his body. Robert and Ra rose into the air and began to glow gold light and the flowers, grass, and trees began to burn. And they spoke together and said, "The world is filled with chaos energy and it must be removed." They both blasted the gold light and lighting from their hands and continued the destruction of the world

"What are you doing? Robert please stop this, I know you can just fight Ra and send him back to where he was before." said Fabian crying and he was about to be hit by a falling tree when…

Robert's POV

After Ra returned me to my body I thought that everything was over and everything would be okay, but then Ra went back into my body and said that he would destroy the world because of how chaotic it was now. That was when I heard Fabian's voice, I thought that I would never hear that sweet angel like voice again, but then he was crying. _Why_, I thought then I forced my body to turn around and saw that one of the lighting blast hit a tree and it was falling on Fabian that was when I said, _"No more Ra Apep is destroyed and you are not needed now or ever. I banish you from my body or anyone's forever, and I am the only one who release you from your curse. Do you understand?"_

"_Fine Seer but you will look on this day as a day of your lovers death!" _saidRa, and he was gone just gone.

I then turned around and flew to Fabian who was under a burning tree and said, "_Ma 'at._" Everything that was burning was now back to normal and everything that was dead or fallen was back to live and put in their normal place, but I was dying and there was nothing that could help me now.

Fabian's POV

When I opened my eyes I was not dead I was alive and Robert was on the ground next to me, but he was white and looked like he was dying. _No, he just saved the world he cannot just die,_ I thought.

Victor came over and checked his pulse. He said, "Robert's pulse was every weak but it was still there."

"Victor please can you save them."

"There is noting that I can do maybe Nina and Eddie can help."

Eddie and Nina tried everything they had but nothing worked Robert was failing and soon he would be dead. There was only one thing left to do, say good bye to him. I kissed him and a golden light was left on his lips, Victor looked so surprised by this, but I was looking at Robert. When the light faded, Robert jumped up and breathed and said, "You saved me Fabian, but how did you do it?"

"By true love, the Seer's most power magic." said Victor.

"I love you, Fabian."

"I love you too, Robert."


	15. The End?

Chapter 15: The End?

After the battle and everyone was back at Anubis House, I went to the Ankh and took out the sunstone and hide the Ankh in a secret place that, I will not tell where it is so that the Ankh can never be found again. When that was done and it was night I got a letter from Frobisher-Smythe and it ways this:

_Dear Robert the Seer,_

_ I can help you to control your powers and how to live with them in the mortal world. If you trust this letter then you will come to the British Museum at 10:00 am on 25__th__ of May._

_ Your Future Master,_

_ RFS_

I packed my bags and left without anyone seeing me but Victor, and seeing that it was past 10 he said, "Go to bed now, Mr. Minter, it past ten o'clock."

"Victor I have to leave now. My destiny is fulfilled and I must master my powers before I can live with Fabian and maybe with the world."

"Every well." Victor turned around and walked up the stairs.

I walked out of the house and walk till I was in town and ordered a taxi. The taxi came and brought me to a hotel and I slept the night in a small room. When it was morning, I walked to the British Museum and Robert Frobisher-Smythe was in front with a young girl. Robert saw me and said, "The Seer comes as I hoped. Rob this is my fourth cousin, Rachael. She has a passion for Egypt, like I do, I have been teaching her all I now and she teaches about the more current discoveries."

"Nice to meet you, Seer."

"So when do we begin."

**Review. I may write the sequel, if there is more the ten reviews.**


End file.
